Lilian 'Lily' Gray
Lilian 'Lily' Gray belongs to Tilly, and can be found here . Lilian 'Lily' Gray is a protagonist and one of the few leading females in Supernatural. Lilian or 'Lily' (as she is known), is a hybrid - being half-demon half-human. In The Beginning the current incarnation or embodiment of the daughter of Lilith, the original first daughter of Lucifer. Under the orders of her father, Lilith mixed her blood with that of a human to create a the most powerful child in creation, the AntiChrist. However when Lucifer's brother, Michael, found out what Lucifer had created, he deemed it an abomination and acused Lucifer of 'playing God' by making creations when that was solely the work of their Father. Therefore Michael informed the Father of Lucifer's creation and the Father commanded that Lucifer destroy his child. However Lucifer, out of paternal love for his child, refused his Father's comand and decided instead to fall from the Heavens. To hide his child from the Heavens, Lucifer gave his creation the ability to be reborn from generation to generation, although he was unable to give them recollection of their past memories. And so had to find his child each generation and sway it to Darkness. The Father was furious at Lucifer and so fashioned his own being, a half-angel half-human child that would be the AntiChrist's downfall. An ancient phrophecy was written that "Neither could live while the other survived." ''And so, from generation to generation, the two halfbreed children have been fighting against each other for survival. '' Early Life Lilian Alice Gray or 'Lily', was bought up in Tulsa, Oklahoma, with her three sisters: Grace, Phoebe and Candice. She was a kind child that was gentle and loving but from the age of five, she would blank out for long peroids of time and often not remember what had happened or how she had got where she was. Lily saw many psychiatrists and doctors but none were really able to identify Lily's 'condition'. And then, at aged eleven, the 'bad things' started to happen. Lily would blank out and find her hands covered in blood or dead animals by her feet. Her sister, Grace, was gifted with witchcraft and had the gift of being able to identify the aura of people simply by touching them. When Grace touched Lily, she would not stop screaming and much to Lily's dismay, her hands acted of their own accord and she strangled her own sister to death. One day, when Lily was thirteen, she blanked out for the longest length of time she ever had and woke to find her house covered in smears of blood and the bodies of her parents and other two sisters scattered in various parts of the house. The police found her DNA on a knife stashed in the airing cupboard and Lily was quickly sent to an asylum for the 'mentally insane'. The Asylum Season Five After being visited by Castiel with a warning about an 'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antichrist%7CAntiChrist' and having already met Jesse, a young boy who was half-demon half-human, Dean and Sam agree to find the girl in an attempt to stop her being used as a weapon by Lucifer. Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Love & Relationships Dean Winchester Sam Winchester Sawyer Hawkins Evanna Holmes